Pitch Black or Blood Red? - Len x Oliver Oneshot
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: People from school have been disappearing lately... Can Oliver figure out what's happening before he disappears...?
~Oliver's POV~

Lately, people from school have been disappearing. It's only been a few so far, so not many students are worrying too badly, but they're still freaked out.

Why, specifically, was our school the target for intended kidnap and murder? I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure I know someone who might.

"Ahem, um, Len...?" I peeked in the Student Council room. A few members were there, but no Len.

"Hmm?" A girl with long pink hair glanced over at me. "Len's gone to the bathroom."

"Ah, thanks Luka." I bowed slightly in respect. You should always do that to those of older age, or those who have higher positions than you do. In this case, look at the second option.

I hurried off to the closest boys' bathroom and headed in. "Len...?" I called softly. No one was even in the bathroom.

Huffing, I headed out. Maybe he would be in the classroom...? I ran into the classroom of our last class of the day, and finally found Len.

"Ah, Len! There you are!" Len looked up from his bag, and at me.

"Hmm? Ah, Oliver. What did you want...?" He tilted his head to the side, looking confused.

"Ah, well, I was wondering if you knew anything about the school's past..." I poked my index fingers together nervously.

"Hmm? Of course I do. I have all the school's records." Len nodded, gathering his things into his bag and walking over to me. "Follow me, I'll show you them."

I beamed, nodding at him. "Alright!"

He took me back to the Student Council room, where a few people were already gathered before. I got a few smiles and nods before I followed Len back into a smaller room at the end of the room. He closed the door behind us.

"Wow, there really are a lot of files..." I looked around the room. I've never been in this room before, and I've hardly been in the Student Council room before, so of course I'd be a bit curious.

"There are all the students' records, so feel free to look at whatever you need." Len nodded as I began to dig around through all the students' files.

"Hey, you stay after school every day, right?" I got a bit uncomfortable with the silence, and I could feel Len's stare burning on my back, so I decided to make small talk.

"Yes," Len replied simply.

"Oh. Student Council business?" I turned back to glance at him before resuming my search.

"Of course."

There was something about that strangely calm and collected answer that made a chill run down my spine. I don't understand why, but all of a sudden, I didn't feel safe alone with Len.

"Um, do you mind if I search alone...? I feel a bit uncomfortable with you just staring at me..." I fidgeted slightly as I turned back to give Len an awkward and apologetic smile.

"Ah." Len gave a small, and what seemed like hesitant nod. I watched him leave, and I swear I saw a small glint in his eye from behind his glasses. I'm not sure, maybe it was my imagination.

I searched around for a while and didn't find anything. I walked out of the room and looked around.

The student council room was empty.

I guess I had gotten so into searching around that I hadn't heard when the talking died down and everyone left. I looked around once more and noticed something.

Len was gone too.

He knew I was there, so why did he leave...? I huffed and walked out into the hall, back to my locker. I took out my shoes and changed them quickly before grabbing my bag and heading out.

"Oliver!"

The sudden call of my name stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and saw my classmate, Rin, leaning against the wall, panting. She had a small pink letter in her hand.

"I-I was looking for you..." She stood up tiredly, smiling at me.

"Are you okay...? Maybe you should sit down... You look exhausted..." I checked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt or anything, but she stopped me.

"No, I'm f-fine. I-I have...something to t-tell you..." Rin took a deep breath and held the letter out to me. "I-I've liked you...for a while n-now... P-please g-go out with me..."

The confession shocked me, and my eyes widened almost immediately. "R-Rin, I..." I couldn't find the right words, so I just grabbed her hand and smiled at her, blushing lightly. "I—"

I was cut off suddenly when Rin coughed up blood all over my shirt. My eyes widened again, this time even wider.

"R-Rin?!" I shouted as she stumbled forward, catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Hmph." A small huff came from in front of me, and I looked up at...Len...?!

"L-Len?! W-why would you...? S-she's your own s-sister!" I lashed out at him, but he didn't respond for a moment. In his hand, he held a small, blood-stained dagger. His shirt sleeve, and a small amount of his chest area, was covered with blood splatter.

"You...were going to accept, correct...?" Len's cold words pierced through me like the dagger he held.

"I—" He cut me off again before I could answer. Rin's now lifeless body was still in my arms, and I was trembling with fear as small teardrops escaped my eyelids.

"You were, weren't you...?" Len clicked his tongue softly in an annoyed manner. "You see, I...have liked you longer than she has." He motioned the dagger toward Rin. "She doesn't deserve you. After I told her so many times to back off, she just wouldn't listen... Sad, really... She should've known when to cower in fear and when to take a stand. Unfortunately, she never will have the need anymore..."

Everything he said hit me hard. He...liked me too...? No, he's a murderer! Run, dammit! Why won't I run?!

"You..." I looked up at him, my facial expression showing fear, confusion, shock, and another thing even I couldn't identify. "How could you?! You would kill your own sister just because she was in love?! That's disgusting! Get away!" I shouted at him as loud as I could, holding Rin's body to my chest.

Len gave a small sigh. "I...expected this. However," he stepped forward, pointing the dagger at me, "you don't have a choice of whether to love me. Even if you don't, I still win." He grinned, shoving the dagger forward into my chest.

"Goodnight, Ollie."


End file.
